Legends
by Niekelien
Summary: In here you will find the stories parents tell their children in the world of Naruto. It is a series of stories that vary from love stories to stories of courage and family.
1. Introduction

Enjoy the stories gathered in this book.

Feel free to suggest any story you want to implement in this book. Just name the characters names and what you want to happen in general or a subject

Any plot I wrote is mine. Any idea from the Naruto series is not mine. Simple as that.

English is not my first language, but I do have the decency to let Grammarly check my chapters.


	2. The priestess

The priestess

Long ago in a forgotten country, there was a temple dedicated to the ocean. It was placed on a tall cliff overseeing the far and white blue of the ocean around it. There was a fast amount of grass growing on the cliff. The priestesses of this temple wore blue Kimono's. This temple of the ocean was mostly visited by those who want a change in their lives or for those in the need of healing. The ocean is soothing for those who are struggling with issues, it should be no surprise then that this particular temple is often visited by shinobi. Be it for they were injured, that they need a peace of mind after a shady mission or that they simply wished for a change in their personal life, shinobi came by often to pray.

In charge of the temple were two women 23 years old Hanabi and her 28 years old sister Hinata. Hanabi is in charge of the sales and healing, her older sister Hinata was in charge of the prayers and general runnings of the Temple. Hanabi was known as a strict healer with a broad and kind heart. Hinata was a strong leader with an eye for detail and an uncanny amount of sympathy. Both sisters were successful in running the temple together. They supported each other through an through.

The temple did have one dark secret. For any positive prayer that would be sent up to the ocean to be fulfilled, an equal negative change had to be given in return. In that exchange, the ocean did not care about what form the negative change would come. The priestesses always warned those in need of a prayer, that if the ocean would choose to answer the prayer, there would be a negative price to pay later. The ocean would always collect it, be it now or in fifty years.

It was a regular day at the temple when Hanabi was selling good luck charms to visitors. She just sold a charm to an old man who wanted to give his granddaughter a graduation present when an injured man stumbled over the threshold. She excused herself from her customers and went to the injured man. He passed out when she approached him. Hanabi picked the men up from the ground and brought him to the healing quarters. She put him down on a cot and diagnosed his injuries immediately. It was a close call, the man had less than an hour to live. Hanabi started to heal him directly. She had to work all night and her sister brought her water to assist her. When she was done Hanabi was so exhausted she fell asleep with her head on the injured men's cot.

The next morning she awoke to a hand gently shaking her awake. She looked up and saw it belonged to the man she had healed. Hanabi rubbed her eyes and sat up straight in her chair. A few seconds later her healer instincts kicked in and she asked; "how are you feeling?" the man answered; "I feel a lot better than yesterday, did someone heal me? Where am I, last time I remember I was sure I was going to die from my injuries." "You're not wrong there mister, Hanabi answered, when you stumbled into our temple you were almost gone. Even though I healed most of your injuries you will be stuck here for quite some time until you make a full recovery. What's your name? Mine is Hanabi and I'm in charge of the healing words" The man answered; "my name is Joshiro, a pleasure to meet you" "Likewise, Hanabi said, I am going to check you over to see if you're healing correctly and if there are any inflammations. After that, you are going back to sleep. You're not allowed to leave this bed until I say so. I'd rather not have you ruin my night's work because you couldn't keep still for a couple of days. To answer your other question, you're in the northernmost temple of the ocean" Joshiro looked flabbergasted "the northernmost? he asked while Hanabi began to check him over. I was sure I was still on the outskirts of Kumogakure, I know I travelled north to track bandits but I hadn't realised I was this far out yet." "well you were, When I saw your injuries I knew you had been injured some time ago, long enough to walk a few miles. Next time I advise you to find a village close by. If it had taken just an hour longer I wouldn't have been able to save you." Hanabi replied before preparing to leave. "I can see that your injuries are healing well for now. I will come back to check up on you this evening until then I'll have someone bring food and drinks to you. Remember you are not to leave your bed on healers orders." Hanabi proceeded to the door and left, leaving the man to muse over his thoughts.

The following few days went much the same with Joshiro asking questions about the temple and the environment around it and Hanabi answering them and then telling him to stay in bed when she left. It was when Joshiro could walk around again but was still not allowed to leave, that the two of them became closer. Joshiro offered his help around the temple, assisting the priestesses in their task to the best of his then lessened ability. There were some times where Hanabi had to drag him inside by his ear to prevent him from doing something to enthusiastic. Joshiro would then protest loudly, claiming he felt the need to do something to repay their kindness. That argument was shot down immediately by Hanabi who only told him; "You can pay us back by getting better." Those little arguments formed a bond between the two of them and as this bond continued to grow Hanabi's counterargument started to hurt Joshiro. For all their talk had gotten friendlier, that one sentence always told him he didn't belong here, that he should go back home as soon as possible.

It was when he was fully recovered and had returned to his village that the two of them realised they felt stronger towards another than they noticed when they were at the temple. They missed one another and as the weeks past the longing only got stronger instead of fading. Hinata was not blind to the change in her younger sister. She had seen how happy she was when Joshiro was around. She witnessed the change afterwards with saddened eyes. Hinata decided to talk to her sister about it. Hanabi could not go on like this, she had to make a decision. Joshiro was bound by duty to his village and could not come and go as he pleased and Hanabi could not be in a relationship while continuing her duties as a priestess. Neither of the girls knew if Joshiro felt the same way as Hanabi did. With that in mind, Hinata did an unusual proposal to her younger sister. Hanabi had to train some of the younger priestesses to run tasks she had taken on and only when they were ready could Hanabi set out to find Joshiro and either gain closure or pursue their love together.

But before the younger priestesses were fully trained they got a surprise visitor. Joshiro appeared in their shrine and when the two of them saw each other it was like they hadn't been apart for the last two years at all. Hinata halved Hanabi's duties and the two young lovers took the time to explore nearby villages together. As the two of them spend more time together their love blossomed with it and eventually, Hanabi decided to leave the temple for Joshiro. After Hanabi was comfortable knowing the temple would be fine she packed her few possessions and they both left together.

It is a shame really that shinobi in that time and era were not allowed to get married. Joshiro had to quit his job. The two of them worked together to learn new skills. Hanabi was quickly hired to work in the hospital and Joshiro learned how to make his own furniture. They both lived happily for the next few years. They had gotten married and had a child who went to become a skilful medical-nin in the far future. In the meanwhile, they made sure to visit the temple every few months for Hanabi not to forget her home.

All tough their luck did not last very long. Shortly after their child had left the academy an old enemy of Joshiro took revenge. He killed all three of them. Hinata was heartbroken at the loss of her younger sister and turned bitter for the rest of her life. The temple of the ocean was never the same afterwards. New requits had to swear that they would never pursue love under any circumstance and the healers were not allowed to speak to their patients for longer than necessary. What was one time an open and inviting temple had now turned distanced and cold.


	3. twins of the mist

Two of the mist

In the land hidden in the mist, there was a long-standing tradition of holding a graduation exam to accept new requits into their shinobi ranks. You had to be absolutely certain you would qualify before entering. If you entered you would have to battle one of your classmates till the death. Only then you would be accepted as a genin of the hidden mist.

It was in one of these graduation exams that two siblings were put to fight each other. These were no ordinary siblings, they were twins. And twins from one of the ancient clans who lived on the outskirts of the city. They were feared for their ability. The devil's eye it is called. All clan members are born with red glowing eyes. Their eyes are known for paralyzing their victims by a mere look in the eyes.

The twins were a special pair in their clan. There was never more than one kid in this family who inherited the clan ability. Yet in this case, they both had one eye with their clan's characteristics instead of one of them possessing two devils eyes.

The twins grew up very close to one other. They were devastated when they heard they would have to fight each other. The clan took it as a personal insult against their clan. As all high standing officials would be gathering at the graduation exam they showed what came to those who would dare to insult their clan. The family went down into the stadium when it was the twins turn to fight and they paralyzed most of the skilled shinobi present and then proceeded to slaughter all humans present in the stadium and left the village for good.

In wake of their disappearance, the village hidden in the mist outlawed any and all bloodline abilities from their city. Resulting in the civil war still ongoing today.


	4. Sanako Uzumaki

Sanako Uzumaki

Long ago in the land of the whirling tides there lived a clan called the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were one with the sea. They abided by the tides, they perfected their taijutsu to match its strength and Dexterity. The Uzumaki became renown for their strength and vitality. Their grounds became a safe haven for those loyal to them and soon it sought to expand. The Uzumaki flourished in trading their skills. The clan grew in prosperity and numbers.

Soon they encountered another clan, a clan that used chakra to make trees grow taller than ever before. They forged a friendship between the two growing clans and started teaching each other. The Uzumaki taught Senju's how to use their element in their combat style to make it more efficient. In return, the Senju's thought the Uzumaki how to use their chakra. It was beneficial to both of them.

With their newfound skill in the use of chakra, the Uzumaki came to create a unique skill set. They made a mastery of the sealing arts. They were lucky they did because only two generations later the tailed beasts started to roam their realm. One particularly nasty beast came to close to the whirling tides. The Uzumaki's laid down a trap for it and sealed the beast in a newborn girl. That girl's name was Uzumaki Sanako, the first Jinchuriki of her time.

Sanako grew up as a happy girl and started to take on missions when she became nine years old. It was only when she reached the tender age of thirteen that she experienced something gruesome. On a mission near the Senju's clan grounds, she witnessed her team of her younger brother, a cousin and her Aunt getting brutally slaughtered by a group of 5 demons. These demons spotted black hair and red eyes with a distinct tomoe pattern. Seeing her team and family being ripped to shreds awoke unknown anger inside her. The fox inside her noticed this and jumped upon the chance to supply his host with malicious chakra. The demons jumped backwards at the sheer amount of malicious chakra that is released into the air.

When Sanako came back to full conscience she looked around and became horrified by the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. The scene triggered memories of her using the fox's chakra to cause this. She became disgusted at herself of creating such a massacre. In her blind rage, she had slaughtered friend and foe alike. Body's of Senju and demons were littering the ground.

Sanako travelled back to the Uzumaki clan grounds. She helped bury her teammates and made up her mind. She would spend her life making sure there would be no other person who would ever have to through this. She remained the lost search for finding the heart of the sea. She inscribed it with ingenious fuinjutsu to keep her emotions at bay while on missions. It muted any and all emotions completely. It only left her with the calm and peaceful feeling of floating under water. On missions, this was extremely useful but not everyone could get a heart of the sea. To remedy this they started to teach the children to mute their emotions on missions and so creating a new shinobi law. You shall not show any emotion or act on emotions when in active duty.


	5. Origin of the Henge

Disclaimer: I took the idea of the changeling from the Eberron campaign in DnD.

Long ago, in the early days and before the creation of chakra, there was a race of humanoid characters walking across this very ground. These humanoids almost always choose the profession of Ninja. That or they became part of the criminal circuits. They were called the Changelings. Changelings were a race one could rarely trust. Seeing as their main skill was to change their appearance at will. You would never know if the person before you was the same as you talked to the day before.

However as chakra was yet unknown in these times, Changelings were often hired for missions. Especially if these missions involved infiltration. Their shapeshifting ability's to change into any other human they had seen before made them perfect for the job. Kage's were always very careful about hiring any Changelings for jobs. The Changelings services were always very expensive. The changeling communities came up with these extraordinary prices to ensure loyalty from their kind. For a Changeling who double-crossed their employer who paid the standardised prices would be exiled from their communities. This solved most of the distrust the leaders of the villages had in the race of Changelings. However, the smaller county side communities did not have this luxury for often the price was too high or they did not have the ability to check the Changeling's background.

It was in one of these cases, soon after the creation of Chakra that a small countryside community who wished for a higher standing in the Daimyo's court hired a Changeling. They hired him for half the price any hidden village would. They, however, did not care enough to research the dealings with Changelings before they took action. So when a Changeling passed through their community they immediately took to the opportunity like hungry sharks.

They tasked this Changeling with infiltrating the Daimyo's court as one of his trusted advisors and mention some good things about their community and the nature surrounding it. In hope of getting funding for setting up a tourist spot in the form of an onsen.

The Changeling they hired was an exile, it ones lived inside a Changeling community in a respectable village of great power. The changeling was caught double-crossing the villages Kage by using its mission to uproot a criminal organisation to get into contact with the said organisation. And ended up integrating members of this organisation into the village council.

This changeling saw this mission from the community as an opportunity to land itself into a life of lavishness and luxury. The Changeling made use of a member of the community, who used to be a ninja, to hide the body of one of the lesser known advisors of the Daimyo. When that was accomplished he took the clothes of the advisor and changed its appearance to match that of the advisor and took its place in the Daimyo's court never uttering a word about the small community who made the silly mistake of paying the Changeling in advance.

The Shinobi who helped the Changeling was called Haru. Haru decided to take revenge on the Changeling by trading an eye for an eye. Haru spends weeks if not months perfecting his espionage techniques and observing objects in great detail. Finally, he succeeded in creating the hand signs and chakra amount necessary to cast a small genjutsu over himself that would affect everyone who would look at him. So far he only managed to change a small part of his body this way, like his hands, or the colour of his shirts. However another while of practicing enabled him to change his appearance in another way then the Changeling could. His was detectable, yet, where a Changeling could only change his own body, his technique could change his entire appearance. Clothes included.

Haru exerted his technique in the Daimyo's court. He took the shape of one of his close advisors who happened to be taking a walk in the garden and knocked on the Daimyo's door. He explained to the Daimyo that there was likely to be an imposter amongst the court advisors as his henchmen had found a dead body at the bottom of a waterfall. The Daimyo called his guards to his attention to retrieve the body and bring it before him. He took a good look at it and called all his advisers to the meeting room. He had the guards seize the imposter and execute him on the spot. The changeling reverted back to its own features of pale skin, eyes and hair.

Satisfied with his revenge Haru went back to his community and spend his last years teaching their children the Henge no Jutsu to give them a better chance in life which he knew to be cruel.


	6. Misaki's children

Misaki's children

Long ago in the land of Iron there lived a group of children in a remote orphanage. The kids in this orphanage were poor. The orphanage received small funding from their government which was barely enough to get enough food and clothes for the kids that lived there. The Matron who is called Misaki loved the kids dearly. She would go out of her way to sew clothes with anything they could get their hands on. She would work tirelessly to keep them safe.

One day each year, about a week after the Ninja brought their small funding a group of bandits would stop by to take half of it. If Misaki didn't, they would threaten to kill the kids. Misaki often tried to request the Ninja to stay longer, but they didn't. The government ignored all requests for help she sent out. Misaki did her best to cover up the strain. Misaki had been raised on a farm and knew how to grow crops. With that knowledge, she taught the children to do the same. They now grow most of their food, but in winter it would still be hard. They found other ways to make money, by selling decorations the children made out of anything they could find in the woods, on the street or just their old broken toys. They sustained themselves this way, and the funding from the government became money for winter groceries only.

These robberies had been going on for a couple of years now. Misaki would meet the bandits one evening each year to give them half of the funding. Then she would send a request for help that would go ignored. Everything was bearable until the leader of the bandits died. The old leader would never stoop so low to steal everything and losing a yearly income with that blatantly. The new leader, however, had no such qualms.

That day the new leader came to collect was a dreadful day for Misaki. He barged in damaging the door and waking the children with the noise he created. They all gathered on top of the stairs to see what is wrong and stopped terrified in their tracks to watch what was going on downstairs.

There were four bandits all taking turns in hurting their matron Misaki. After they were done the bandits run off with the full funding of the orphanage, leaving Misaki with broken bones. The older children quickly brought the younger children away and helped Misaki to a healer in the next town. Misaki was in a horrible condition, and it would be a close call to see if she'd make it. And even if she did the mental scars of what happened would maybe be too large to heal.

The older children were busy running the orphanage during the next few months. They found out their matron would heal. It was unsure if she would be fit enough ever to be their matron again. All the children were furious at that and decided to ask Misaki for information on the bandits. She ended up telling the older children the entire story. The older children passed it on to the younger ones, and soon all the children were sitting together in the living room discussing al possible things they could do. Both for their matron and to take revenge on the bandits.

They decided that they would turn the second sitting room into Misaki's new bedroom. It had a door to the garden, and it was a nice place to be. The other plan they devised was a more brutal one. The younger children were sent out to arrange the second sitting room into a bedroom, and the older ones went to the attic to discuss how to take revenge. They had half a year to plan and prepare after all.

The next year, Misaki was still shaking at all sudden sounds, but she was alive and physically well enough to take care of the children. On the day of the thievery, they ordered the young children to stay in Misaki's room with her and the older children went to wait for the bandits to arrive.

The plan unfolded beautifully. The bandits tripped upon entry over the tripwire and got caught in the net that fell on them from the ceiling. The bandits were armed, and the oldest child would not risk anything with these tugs. She ordered the rest of them to pin the net down to the floor so the bandits could not stand up, she then ordered the rest to leave, and when she was alone, she stabbed all five of them. To spare the rest of the children the sight, she dragged the bodies to a nearby river and dumped them there.

The other children knew what happened and when came to help her with the cleanup. The eldest had the luck of Misaki still being there to help her get over her trauma and together with two other children they would always make sure this was a safe orphanage for any child.

In the years to come, they would take over the orphanage from Misaki so she could retire and one day on a sunny summer evening, when Misaki was drinking her tea in the second sitting room, she felt she had not very long to live anymore. She called the other three matrons to her and hugged them, promising she would watch over the orphanage from above. That night Misaki died, and the orphanage strangely became a prosperous place for children to grow up.


End file.
